One More Secret Mission
by Cool70sfreak
Summary: After he is formally cleared of his forgery charges after case 4-4, Phoenix immediately leaves town, telling Apollo and Trucy that he has one final 'secret' mission. That mission is to head up to Kurain and ask Maya Fey to marry him.


One More "Secret Mission"

I did this for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, even though this story is lemon-free.  
Prompt: After he is formally cleared of his forgery charges after 4-4, Phoenix immediately leaves town, telling Apollo and Trucy that he has one final 'secret' mission to complete, the most important one of all.

That mission is to head up to Kurain and ask Maya Fey to marry him.

(While Phoenix/Maya isn't my favorite pairing in the world, I couldn't resist this prompt, I really couldn't. Hope you enjoy.)

It was October 11, 2026, and it was a good day. Phoenix Wright could feel it inside of him as he stepped off the train and onto ground that he hadn't stepped on in a while…the ground of Kurain Village.

It was a good day; that was for sure. After all, Phoenix's name had finally been cleared of the forgery he had been accused of…seven long years later, his name was cleared. Vera Misham had survived, and was finally starting to really live life. Thalassa Gramarye had gained her memory back, and knew who her children were, and was proud of them…as she should be, because everything was set aright because of Apollo Justice. Apollo couldn't have done it without all the help had had gotten, granted, from Klavier Gavin, Trucy, even Phoenix himself…but he did it all the same. It wasn't just a good day…it was an amazing day.

Earlier that morning, Phoenix had told Apollo and Trucy he had to leave to do one final "secret mission," at which Apollo and Trucy were both eager to protest about, hoping it wasn't another case. Apollo was the first to speak up. "Oh, I just got done with a case! It took a lot out of me, and now things are coming to a rest…I don't think I can stand another one!" Trucy was not so quick to assume things, naturally. "Is it…really another trial?"

Phoenix chuckled and replied, "Well, I guess you could call it that…the biggest difference is, there's one juror, for starters."

Trucy and Apollo both exchanged confused glances and then looked at Phoenix again, both asking, simultaneously, "What do you mean?"

Phoenix simply smiled, knowingly, and answered, "Now, I'm not about to tell you what this secret mission is. Not until I'm done. You two don't get yourselves into too many problems while I'm out. But then again, I suppose you can keep him in line well enough, right Trucy?"

"Hey, w-what's that supposed to mean?" Apollo said, glaring at Phoenix.

"He means you're the mischief maker around here," Trucy replied, smiling.

"As if you don't cause mischief of your own?" Apollo retorted, smiling as much as Trucy.

"You two, I swear…you're practically brother and sister." Phoenix said, laughing and shaking his head. There was something behind his words though, which made him smile as he thought about it. Trucy could read that there was something there, and even Apollo thought there was something strange about the way he said those words, but neither got a chance to ask him about it. "I'll see you when I'm done!" With that, Phoenix Wright left the Wright Anything Agency and was on his way…he had a couple of stops to make before he headed for the train station, however.

Miles Edgeworth sat at his desk, not happy about all his paperwork. Even after all these years he still had plenty of cases coming to him to prosecute. Edgeworth still had his same appearance as he had seven years earlier…the same black hair, the wine red jacket and trousers, and the frilly cravat. But he was no longer known as the cold, cruel prosecutor he'd once been, but now people were calling him the "Voice of Truth"…unorthodox as his methods were. Major changes to the court system were underway though. How he would do in a jury trial, well, he really didn't know…but he would probably find out soon enough. Either way, the court system hadn't been the same ever since-

Miles' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door of his office. He looked from his paperwork and called out, "Come in." Miles face hardened the moment he saw that spiky hair and that clean-shaven face. "Wright." Miles said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Edgeworth." Phoenix replied. He was still wearing what he usually wore anymore…his gray hoodie, black slacks, and sandals. But he wasn't wearing his usual hat. His hair was out in the open, and spiked. He'd even shaved his face. It made him look more like he had seven years ago, when he was still in court.

Miles stood up from his desk and slowly paced toward Phoenix, curiously staring at his mix of old and new as far as looks went. Then Miles' faced softened, as did Phoenix's, and they gave each other a hug. "Nice to see you again."

Phoenix laughed a little. "Been a little while, hasn't it?"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "A little while? I think two months has been more than a little while…but perhaps that's just my opinion."

"Well, when you look at the whole span of things, it hasn't been that long, has it?" Phoenix replied, thoughtfully.

"Hmm…I suppose not." Miles answered, with a shrug. "So, what is it that brings you here, Wright?"

"I thought you might want to know how things have been going. After all, that monumental case has just finished."

"I know all about it, Wright," Miles replied, smirking. "It figures that it would be you behind bringing the jury system back, doesn't it? That Apollo Justice…" Miles started, "…that's quite an attorney you've raised."

Phoenix nodded. "He learns quickly. His former mentor even said so himself…and on that subject…she has her memory back."

"Thalassa?" Miles inquired.

"Yes." Phoenix said. There was a lot of weight in that one word. Phoenix had been keeping Miles, among several others, up to date on the events of the past few years. Miles even knew Troupe Gramarye , to some extent…to some extent, not much.

"So then she knows that Trucy is…" Miles started

"Yes, she does…just as Apollo is her son."

Miles' jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Come on, it couldn't have been that unpredictable," Phoenix said. "I suppose I ought to have told you from the start, but I figured you'd piece it all together eventually."

"Well…I guess I did…" Miles admitted, "…but it's still a bit of a shock."

Phoenix shrugged and started to head out. "Hmm, maybe…and no, before you ask, she hasn't told them…but Apollo and Trucy are half-brother and sister…oh, Miles, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you before I left."

"What's that?" Miles said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well…I wanted you to wish me luck…because I'm going to need it." Phoenix replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Miles smiled. Some things didn't completely change, did they? "Why?" Miles asked, fully curious now.

After that, Phoenix had called Iris, Larry, and Franziska, and told them what he was about to do. Iris was excited for him, and told him that things were still going as peaceful as ever at Hazakura…and Phoenix could simply picture her blushing when she told him that she had someone that she was seeing. She still called him "Feenie," and that didn't bother him…she had known him as that for the longest time, and that wasn't going to change between them.

Larry, on the other hand, had been happy for Phoenix too, but was, as usual, in a slump…his most recent girlfriend had left the country for something. But at least he'd been able to somehow keep a secure job as a court bailiff…which was a total surprise, seeing as how he'd failed at security. Though, he was still working on drawing, and was hoping to publish a book in memoriam of Elise Deauxnim soon. Phoenix laughed a little at that fact after he was done talking to Larry. A book of Larry's getting published? If that happened, that might be a book to avoid.

Franziska was her usual self. Her response to what Phoenix told her he was about to go do was something to the effect of, "Hmph, finally, Mr. Phoenix Wright." She was still prosecuting, and being her usual self…but perfection had become less important to her…less important, not completely unimportant altogether. Phoenix swore, at a couple of points in the conversation, that he could feel the lashes through the cellphone. When he told Miles this, it made him laugh. Miles was going along with Phoenix now, because he wanted to be there to see it for himself. The two of them had one last stop to make before they went to catch the train…

"Really?!" Dick Gumshoe replied, kind of shocked at the news. He looked the same too, after all this time. He had the same scruffy appearance, his same relatively straight black hair, and the same tattered green coat. "You're gonna…"

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it!" Maggey Byrde replied, her eyes shining. Maggey, on the other hand, looked different compared to how she had seven years ago. She'd grown her black hair out more so it went to the same level as her shoulder blades. She also wore contacts so that her brown eyes were easier to see. "It's about time, I think."

"That's what I said," Miles commented, with a thin smile.

"Keep it down, don't rile up the entire apartment complex guys." Phoenix said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, now you know everything that's going on-"

"And we're going with you too, pal!" Gumshoe interrupted, smiling.

"That's right!" Maggey said, also smiling, as she laid her head against Gumshoe's shoulder.

Phoenix sighed, but couldn't help grinning back. "There's not gonna be any talking you guys out of it, is there? Well, alright, come along, we haven't got all day!"

So Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe, and Maggey Byrde all got out of the train behind Phoenix, anxious to see how things would go. This was Phoenix's last "secret mission"…and it was one he was really happy to be a part of…but one he was really anxious about too.

"Mr. Nick!" were the words that came from an excited voice behind Phoenix. He smiled instantly, and said, "Hmm…who could that be? Oh, I don't know, could it possibly be…" He spun around, grinning, as he nearly shouted in excitement, "Pearls!"

A sixteen year-old Pearl Fey ran excitedly to Phoenix and gave him a hug. Phoenix lifted her up and she laughed out loud as he spun her around a little. Phoenix set her back down, smiling. She hadn't changed too much within the past seven years, outside of her maturity and her knowledge of the outside world. Her appearance was the same: the two brown loops that she tied the back of her hair into were still there, and she wore the same traditional Kurain uniform. She had just grown taller, and that was about the only change in her appearance. Pearl seemed a little wiser, somehow, and had better knowledge of things like "kom-pu-ters" and other related modern things. However, she still had that young attitude about her…and was still huge on the idea of Phoenix and Maya being together.

"Are you here to see Mystic Maya?" she asked when they were done hugging, putting her hands to her cheeks like she always did when talking about the two of them.

"Well, yeah, but I am here to see you too, Pearls." Phoenix replied, smiling straight back at her. "Hey, where is Maya, anyways?"

"You ought to address the Master of Kurain better, Phoenix Wright!" Phoenix grinned. That ever-recognizable voice…it brought a smile to his face that he couldn't help. He slowly turned around and said, "What if I don't, Maya?" Phoenix and Maya dashed forward, tightly hugging each other once they got close enough.

"Nick!" Maya said, excitedly, her voice almost breaking from tears of joy that almost fell.

"Maya." Phoenix replied, his voice full of emotion. Maya hadn't changed a lot either. She was more mature too, but still had that childish personality about her that Phoenix loved, even though it was the cause of some of his troubles…he always enjoyed times with Maya all the same. Maya looked the same as she had seven years ago…the same black hair, in a hairstyle similar to a topknot, with long bangs to the left and right. She was wearing her typical purple and white Kurain uniform.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, I'm so glad you're here." Maya said, sniffing a little. "I was wondering how long it would be before you visited again."

"Hey, Pearls," Phoenix said, turning to Pearl briefly, "Why don't you show Miles, Gumshoe, and Maggey around Kurain? Be sure to treat them nice." Phoenix mouthed the words "fifteen minutes" to Miles and Pearl…meaning he wanted fifteen minutes to talk with Maya before everything started…

Pearl and Miles got the signal and exchanged glances, smiling. "Alright, Nick!" Pearl replied to Phoenix. "You two catch up!" Pearl led Miles, Gumshoe, and Maggey away.

When they were gone, Phoenix turned back to face Maya, who put her head against Phoenix's chest. "Six months…it feels like longer Nick."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I've been…kind of busy training Apollo." Phoenix said. "I might've visited sooner if I weren't…"

"Well…what matters is you're here now…and you brought some other people to see me, I noticed." Maya lifted her head and smiled knowingly at Phoenix. "And you went back to your spiky hair and shaven face just for us…it's great to see you Nick…oh, on the subject of Apollo-"

"Let me catch you up on everything." Phoenix interrupted, already knowing what was on her mind.

After Phoenix had finished telling her the events of the past six months, she was a little astounded. "Wow…so much has changed, Nick,"

"Maybe…but some things haven't changed," Phoenix replied, smiling.

"I have too changed!" Maya retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but not too much," Phoenix said, smiling at her. "That is a thing that I'm glad about, Maya." Phoenix felt his heart leap as Pearl, Miles, Gumshoe and Maggey came back into view. It was getting close.

Maya saw Phoenix glance, and knew they'd all returned. "Don't still think I'm too immature, Nick?" Maya asked, giving Phoenix a sly smile.

"You still are, but that's what I love about you, Maya," Nick said, laughing a little. "I really do love that about you…I…" Phoenix took in a deep breath, let it out and said, "I..I just love you, Maya Fey. I have for the longest time now. It took me a while to realize at first but…"

"…N-Nick?" Maya said, dumbfounded. That was the only word she could manage to get out.

"…I guess you can say Pearl ended up being right…or at least…half right." Phoenix continued, a little sheepishly. "…I don't know how you really feel about me, but…Maya, I know that I do love you, and always will."

Maggey and Pearl both got excited, and Miles and Gumshoe just smiled, giving Phoenix encouragement.

Maya felt her hands shake and her knees grow weak as Phoenix knelt down. She heard a couple of squeals from Maggey and Pearl, but couldn't reply. She couldn't even turn around to glare at them.

"Maya Fey…" Phoenix looked up, straight into Maya's brown eyes, and he started to tear up just a bit. "…will you marry me?" He had been holding a case in his left hand during most of their discussion, and he now opened up his hand, reached over with the right, and opened up the case to reveal a diamond ring with an inscription (Maya could make out the word "burger" in the inscription, but couldn't see all of it at the time).

Maya was almost in shock. She didn't know what to say. She had to collect herself. After taking in and releasing several deep breaths, she looked back at Phoenix, straight in the eyes. She began to tear up herself. She finally managed out a single word, but it couldn't be heard by anyone.

"What?" Phoenix asked, half afraid the word had been "No."

"…yes," Maya forced out, stronger and more audible. "Absolutely and completely yes, Nick…I will marry you, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix felt like shouting out in joy, and running around like a happy child. Maya dived into Phoenix's arms and curled her head up against his shoulder.

Phoenix and Maya faintly recognized some cheering, clapping, and excited screams in the background, but they were all out of focus. It was simply their moment now.

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other happily for a few seconds, though it felt more like hours, and then they moved forward. Their lips met in a kiss that meant the world to them. Time seemed to stand still. It was an eternity that they stood there, kissing, not letting each other go…even though it was only about a minute to everyone else. To the two of them, that one moment lasted forever. It continued even after they'd stopped. Maya felt a tear stream down her cheek which Phoenix immediately wiped away.

"I love you, Nick," Maya said, resting her head against Phoenix's shoulder once more. She had never felt like this before…and she knew she'd never want to feel like this about anyone but Phoenix.

Maggey was crying happily, and Phoenix was surprised to see Gumshoe nearly crying with her. Miles simply gave them the widest smile that Phoenix had ever seen from him, which also surprised him a little. Pearl almost had a gloating look on her face, as if to say, "I was right," but she seemed on the verge of tears, too. They all moved over to congratulate the new happy couple.

Phoenix couldn't wait to tell Apollo and Trucy. The one-person jury had given him a verdict in his favor. This had been the toughest trial he'd ever been through, but by far the best. It seemed his last "secret mission" had turned out good, like his first had…probably better..

When Phoenix thought about it, though, he had actually been wrong about today. It wasn't good. That had been an understatement. It was the best day of his life.


End file.
